1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium transporting apparatus that transports a medium and an image forming apparatus that incorporates the medium transporting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-95587 discloses a conventional medium transporting apparatus and an image forming apparatus that incorporate a transporting guide for guiding a medium through a transport path.
The conventional apparatuses can cause the medium to be rubbed or scratched by the guide surface when the medium is pressed against the guide surface of the transporting guide.